My Life with you
by Dreamer.Princess
Summary: Chihiro returns to the spirit world and this time is to stay. She wants to live happily ever after with her love, but that won't be easy. Bad summary please read and review.
1. Mixed emotions and encounters

A/N: This story starts like a week after the movie left some things might be different from the original plot. Don't expect a lot of action maybe a little, but it is mostly romance, romance, and romance. At the beginning they have the same age as in the movie: Chihiro 10, Haku 12 (not sure of Haku's age), but they'll grow up trough the story.

PAIRING: H/C

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

**Mixed emotions and encounters: **

A peaceful and warm night, Chihiro was in her new house, at her bed thinking of her journey to the spirit world, she missed her friends at the bathhouse, she missed Zeniba and no-face, but for some reason she missed Haku much more than anybody else, she needed him with her without Haku life didn't worth.

_I wish I never returned to the human world, I was better in the bathhouse, my parents didn't notice that I'm here, I feel so lonely, I hope that Haku come soon I really need him, He's the only one that cares for me, oh Haku, my Haku, I think…. I love him._ With that last though, Chihiro felt asleep.

-Chihiro, Chihiro -a sweet and calmly voice said

-What mom -Chihiro said in a sleepy voice

-Get up you have school –said her mom and left the room

_That stupid school I don't know anybody from there, I'll be alone, please Haku hurry up._

-Chihiro you'll be late! –screamed her dad from downstairs

Minutes later

-There's your breakfast-

-Thanks mom I'm not hungry- said Chihiro in a sad voice

-C'mon it's your first day of school aren't you excited? –his dad said

-No, I hate that school, I hate this place, I want Haku –Chihiro answered

-Chihiro again with your fantasy -her mom said with disappointment

- Not that world, neither that boy exist -her dad continued

- Is the truth, you were pig, I worked in Yubaba's bathhouse, Haku helped me and I saved you! –Chihiro shout

- You have a big imagination -her mom answered whit a grin on her face

- I'll prove it; you'll see- with that Chihiro left the house

The time passed the days transformed into weeks, the weeks into months and then a whole year passed by, Chihiro started doubting that Haku will come and she felt lonelier than ever. She had no friends and her life was miserable, she had just wasted a year of her life now she was 11 but who would care?

One night Chihiro was sleeping peacefully in her bed , but then a loud sound awake her, she stood up and started walking, then she entered the living room and turn on the light, next, for the first time in a year, she felt happy, her heart was beating quickly, and a bunch of happiness and excitement mixed in her stomach, she saw a pair of beautiful green eyes looking at her, yes there where those eyes the ones that she had saw many times in her dreams, she also saw the lips that she wished to kiss, the arms where she wanted to be, then she hear that sweet voice.

-Chihiro a promise is a promise, I said I will come and now here I am, but I can't stay, so would you come with me? I understand if you have a new life and you don't…..-Haku was interrupted

-of course I'll go with you; I have waited for you to come and take me since I left the spirit world!- Chihiro said with excitement

-Fantastic! So let's go –Haku took her hand and pulled her

-Wait! My parents, I need to write them a note, please wait here I'll be back in a minute –Chihiro said

-Ok, but hurry up – Haku replied

Chihiro run to her room while Haku stayed there thinking.

_Wow! She looks like the same innocent and cute girl she was a year ago, anyway she's beautiful, tanks to her I'm not Yubaba's apprentice anymore, she's like an angel in my life; I think….I love her, but by now probably she had forgotten what happened last year, I don't think that she loves me anymore. _

Chihiro was in her room writing a note for her parents.

_I don't think my parents care that much I'll be brief. Oh I can't believe that Haku is here in this moment and finally I'm leaving this stupid place, should I tell him that I'm in love with him? But, if he didn't feel the same way? I should wait before I tell him._

-Ok, that will be enough, for now, to my parents –

Chihiro returned where Haku was

-I'm ready; we should go before mom and dad wake up-said Chihiro lowering the voice.

Haku didn't say anything and pulled her hand and get out of the house, they started walking in the forest; there was an uncomfortable silence that Haku broke.

-Chihiro, I have to tank you for the things you do for me last year, now I'm not Yubaba's apprentice and only thanks to you, I'm alive: I want you to know that I really missed you and that that you're my best friend, and all the people in the bathhouse miss you .

-Haku, I missed you too, I was so lonely in the human's world; I'm so pleased because you remembered me, you don't even imagined how depressed I was: and now If I'm going with you to the spirit world is to stay there for the rest of my life.-Chihiro said almost crying

-Perfect so, now you'll stay for ever with m_…._us- said Haku blushing a little

_Was he going to said what I think? You'll stay for ever with me- Chihiro thought._

_-_We arrived there's the tunnel -Haku said with excitement

- I can't wait to see my friends!-Chihiro shouted and start running to the tunnel.

In Chihiro's house

-Chihiro wake up!- Her mom scream while entering the bedroom

-Chihiro where are you? Answer please!- Then she saws the note and started to read.

_Dear mom and dad_

_I went to the spirit world; don't look for me you won't find me, trust me there I'll be happy with my beloved Haku, please let me decide what to do with my life, Don't worry I'll be fine. I promise one day I'll visit you._

_With love, _

_Chihiro_

-Oh no we lose her-her mom said crying.

_HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCH_

_I Hope you like it! Sorry for grammar errors my native language is Spanish_

_Please Review or I'll think that you don't like it._

_I'll update as soon as possible. LuV Ya AlL _


	2. Welcome

A/N: Sorry for updating so late, is that I've been very busy at school; but after all here is chapter 2. H&C4ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away. (If for a strange reason one day I own it, Haku will end with Chihiro.)

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Chihiro come here! There's no hurry" shouted Haku between laughs

Chihiro didn't answer, then she stopped running when she arrived at the bridge, she stayed there staring at the bathhouse; Haku reached her and took her hand, then he stared at her; when Chihiro turned to Haku she discovered that he was looking at her, both blushed a little.

"I can't believe that I'm here!" Chihiro exclaimed

"Come on" Haku said

They continued walking through the bridge, Haku started pulling the front door but it was locked.

"We'll have to go through the back door; I guess kamajii will be there"

They reached the, enormous and almost vertical, stairs; Haku looked sure, but Chihiro was too scared to move, Haku noticed that.

"We'll go down together, don't be afraid" He said sweetly

"Thank you, Haku"

They started to go down slowly and carefully everything was going well until Chihiro failed down taking Haku with her and landing, Chihiro above Haku.

They stayed there for a moment staring at each other.

_**Chihiro's POV**_

_That has been the most wonderful fall I ever had; he's so sweet, I would like to stay like this forever!_

**_Haku's POV _**

_What a lucky day! The cutest girl in all the worlds fell above of me; I would like to stay like this forever!_

_**End of POVs**_

Both get up while blushing, and then they started laughing with out control.

"Who's there" Kamajii shouted

"It's me Haku; I brought Chihiro" Haku replied while coming in.

"Sen! What a good surprise; Are you here for a visit?" Kamajii said

"No, I come back to stay" She said

"Perfect, so welcome home Sen" Kamajii answered

"Let's go Chihiro" Haku said

"Bye kamajii, it was good to see you again" Chihiro was pulled by Haku

They entered the bathhouse and continued

"I'm going to take you upstairs to your dormitory" Haku said smiling

"Jay! Lyn must be there!" Chihiro exclaimed

Haku only made a grin

They arrived to the dormitory; all the girls were getting ready for work, when Chihiro entered the room everybody started shouting; Lyn get so excited that she almost break Sen in two parts with her hug.

"Sen you're back! I'm so happy, I thought that I'll never see you again" Lyn said almost screaming

"I'm happy too Lyn but, can you let me breath?" Chihiro said making an effort to talk.

"Sorry" Lyn said

"Jaja, no problem" Said Chihiro laughing

"So, you weren't joking right Haku?" Lyn said with a malicious smile

"Emm... I… well…"babbled Haku nervously

"Joking about what?" Chihiro asked curiously

"Is that while you weren't here; Haku only talked about you and he was swearing to everyone that one day he would bring you back of course everybody thought it was a joke 'cause only someone completely crazy, would go to the human world and look for a human, that's practically suicide." Lyn answered

"Ok we have to go now" said Haku blushing deeply red and running away taking Chihiro with him.

"Lyn you're so bad; poor boy he was so embarrassed" a girl said

"I wasn't bad, I only give him a little push, is that, those love birds are so stupid." Lyn said with disappointment

"What are you talking about?" said the girl confused

"Don't you see? Those guys love each other, but they didn't show their feelings because they don't know how." Lyn said taking a breath

"Oh! That's so cute" the girl said

"Kind of, but it is also stupid, they need help"–Lyn replied

"C'mon cupid it's time for work" said the girl laughing

"Jaja so funny" said Lyn sarcastically.

Meanwhile in an elevator Chihiro and Haku where looking at opposite sides without talking, but minutes later Chihiro broke the silence.

"Haku, what Lyn said is true?" Chihiro asked

"Well… yes" Haku answered

"Why did you do it?"

"Mm… I made you a promise"

"Only… because of that promise?" Chihiro asked a little disappointed

"_Ok here's my opportunity to confess my feelings."-Haku thought_

"_Please Haku give me at least a hint of our feelings for me; then I'll decide if I tell you that I'm in love with you." –Chihiro thought _

"Is that you've made a huge change in my life, and then I found out that I can't live without you."

"Oh you're so sweet and I want you to know that I feel the same way"

They stared at each other for a moment, then they started going near and near and near and when their lips where about to join, the doors opened and there was Yubaba looking at them with an evil grin both blushed hardly.

"Sen! What a surprise- said Yubaba whit a fake joy- I didn't expect you to return so soon"- she continued

"She came here to stay, so she needs her work back" said Haku in a serious tone

"Ok I'll give her, her job back, but since she's a human she can't live here in the bathhouse for more then 2 years" Yubaba replied

Chihiro was shocked when she heard what Yubaba just said, she wanted to stay there forever she was about to cry, but then Haku's words made her feel better.

"In two years I'll be free, I'll found an apartment and Chihiro will come with me; don't worry about that."

Chihiro sing the contract then Haku pulled her away.

Yubaba stared at them as they left "Oh how cute little Haku is in love, this will be interesting" she said to herself in an evil tone.

A/N: Ok, how was it? Did you like it? Should I continue?

I'm thinking of making this story, go faster 'cause things are going really slow.

Please give me ideas and opinions.

Thanks for reading and please left reviews.

Luv U aLL

cya


	3. The Blackmail

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking too much to update, But school have been very brutal so, don't blame me. I'll make an effort to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Some days later…._

"Sen! Sen!" Lyn was screaming while running through the bath house

"What's the matter Lyn?" Chihiro asked

"Yubaba wants to see you"

"What does she wants?"

"I have no idea, but you should get up there soon"

"Ok, I'll go now, see you later"

Chihiro entered Yubaba's room and then she spoke with fear in her voice

"Did you want to see me?"

"Oh yes dear please sit down" answered Yubaba with fake sweetness "I call you here to talk about something that might interest you"

"Sorry, but I don't understand…" suddenly Yubaba interrupted her

"Haku, girl I know how you feel about him and from now on I want you far from him…"

"…or what" Chihiro said in a challenging tone

"Or I'll made poor Haku the most unfortunate soul in the universe, I can hurt him very bad if I want, but it depends on you, if you really love him you'll get apart from him and save him from his terrible fate…"

"But is unfair why…"

"Revenge kid as simple as that, keeps this in mind; I won't let you be happy

one last thing don't you dare telling anybody about our little conversation, especially Haku, or you know what will happen."

"You ugly bitch!!" Chihiro shouted and then leave running and crying at distance she could hear Yubaba telling her "I'll be observing you."

Chihiro was crying hysterically she needed to be alone so no one could notice her sadness, so she run into the gardens, exactly in the point where Haku had took her the first time she went to the spirit world; she sat there with her knees covering her face, She remembered how Haku had comforted her the last time; at that image a weak smile appeared on her lips, but then she remembered Yubaba's words and her world failed apart once again.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she got petrified,

It was Haku…

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Well that was a short chappie, but I think it is better than nothing don't it?

I'll update asap.

Put a smile on my face, please review!!!D. (I won't update if nobody like it, so if you do let me know)

see you soon.


End file.
